A Night of Drinking
by coolemyasi
Summary: Feliciana's bored out of her mind one day, so she decides to pay Ludwig a visit, which leads to a certain Italian going out to the bar with the German brothers. Germany and Fem!Italy, human names used, other countries pop up out of nowhere.


One day Feliciana Vargas was bored. The female Italian girl decided she'd go see what her good friend Ludwig was going to do that night. She went upstairs and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She then wandered back downstairs, pulled on a jacket and walked over to Ludwig's house.

She walked up to the German's door and knocked. Feliciana had thought about just walking in, but the last time she'd done that, Ludwig had gotten angry and yelled a lot about invading other people's homes uninvited. Then again, she _had _climbed in bed with him at three in the morning when she'd done it. Ludwig came to the door and smiled slightly.

"Well, hallo Feli. Vhat are you doing here?" He motioned for her to come inside. The Italian followed him inside and sighed. She looked up at him with her honey colored eyes.

"Ludwig, I'm bored. I was wondering if I could just hang out with you tonight." She gave him a hopeful look. Ludwig blushed lightly.

"Well, I was going to go out drinking with mein bruder tonight. I guess you could come with us if you're up to it." The blond ran a hand through his hair.

The Italian smiled brightly. "That sounds fun! I'd love to come with you!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

Ludwig sighed. "Vell, just be careful then. People at the bar will probably be drunk and try to kiss you, or worse. You still up for it?" The German was slightly worried for the Italian's safety.

Feli laughed lightly. "Don't be silly, Luddy! I know if anyone as much as looks at me funny you'll keep me safe." She smiled. Ludwig blushed deeper at this. Gilbert walked into the room.

"Kesesesese! The awesome me is very much ready to head out!" The albino announced himself obnoxiously as he stepped into the room. He spotted Feliciana and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing the girl to let out a light squeak. "So, what do we have here? Are we bringing this awesome frau with us to the bar?" Gilbert laughed again and looked at his younger brother.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, she has nothing better to do, so why not? Worst comes to worst, we just bring her back to her house if she gets to giddy."

Feli smiled again. "So, when are we leaving?" Gilbert laughed. "Whenever you're ready I guess."

Ludwig nodded and led them out to the car. He pulled Feli into the front seat so she wouldn't be trapped in the back with Gilbert.

"Kesesesese. What's wrong, afraid I'm going to take your girlfriend's innocence?" Gilbert laughed and leaned back into the seat. Ludwig blushed deeply and Feli gave them both a confused look.

"Luddy, what did he mean? Do you have a girlfriend you haven't introduced me to yet?" The Italian smiled slightly and tilted her head. Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein, my bruder is just being stupid." He pulled out of the driveway and drove to the bar.

Feli was very happy that she'd grabbed her camera before she'd left. When she walked into the bar, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Antonio were already there. Alfred spotted them first. "Hey! Lookie here! Whoo! We should totally start partying now!"

They nodded, laughing. Alfred ordered everyone a round of drinks and put it on Arthur's credit card. Feli had a drink and immediately started getting giddy. Francis managed to talk Ludwig, Gilbert, and Arthur into having a drinking contest. Feli got ready with her camera and started snapping pictures, all the while cheering Ludwig on. By the end of the night, Ludwig had come in second to Arthur, who was now making out passionately with Francis because he'd drank so much. Feliciana's eyes lit up and she snapped a few pictures to add to her large collection of yaoi. Francis broke the kiss and dragged the drunken Britt from the bar, laughing the entire way. Feli was tempted to follow, but she wanted to make sure Ludwig and Gilbert were alright first.

She looked over and noticed Gilbert was making out with a quiet blond girl she hadn't seen before. Feli later learned that the girl's name was Maddie, after Alfred had screamed at the albino for touching his sister. There was a big fight that Ludwig had to break up, resulting in him drinking a few more beers. Antonio had been sitting at the bar and he'd only had three beers, but he was passed out face-first on the bar, snoring loudly and mumbling about tomatoes. Feli at that point called her older sister, Lovina to come take the drunken Spaniard home.

Between the drinking contest, breaking up his brother's fight, and just being around beer and wanting to drink, Ludwig had gotten pretty drunk. Every time a woman would even walk in his general direction, he'd make a pass at her. Feliciana took it upon herself to apologize for her drunken friend's actions, only to be hit on by the German herself.

"Feli, have I ever *hic* told you how *hic* beautiful you look in the bar lights..." He slurred his words. Feli just laughed and patted his hand.

"Well, no, but thank you." She laughed and wandered away for a couple minutes to get something to drink. She didn't really want any more alcohol, just so she could be sure that Ludwig and Gilbert could get back to their house safely. When she was away from her German bodyguard, one guy actually decided to talk to the auburn Italian girl. She turned and snapped a picture of Ludwig, and when she turned back, Feli was face to face with a guy she didn't know. He wasn't the most attractive thing on two legs, with his dark, greasy hair and mustache, but she didn't want to be rude, so she talked to him anyway.

"'Sup. My name's Chris." the man winked at her. Feli scooted away slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Ciao, Chris." She looked away, looking for anyone she knew to plead with silently for help. She didn't find anyone before the man continued to talk to her.

"Pretty face like yours probably has a pretty name to go with it, hmm?" Chris scooted a little closer to the girl.

Feli gulped. "Uh... My name's Feli." She wasn't going to give this weirdo her full name.

"Heh, I was right. That _is_ a pretty name." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him again. He tilted her chin up and pulled her face towards his. She tried to break away, but Chris had was obviously drunk and wasn't going to give up.

Ludwig happened to look up from his table and spotted the strange man touching his friend. Seeing the scared look on Feli's face, the German stood up and went as quickly as he could over to the bar, knocking a few people out of his way.

"Vhat ze hell are you doing to her?" The drunk blond glared at the greasy man. Chris looked over at him and tried to wave him off.

"Back off, Blondie. This one's mine." Chris leaned forward and tried to plant a kiss on Feli's lips. She gave Ludwig a pleading look, asking him silently to get this grease ball away from her. Ludwig grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him away from Feliciana.

"She's obviously not interested in you, Grease Ball. Leave her alone." Ludwig growled.

Chris glared back at him. "You don't know what she wants!"

"I know it's not you!" As Ludwig said this Feli got up and hid behind her German friend. Chris saw this and went behind Ludwig as well, still adamant to get into the Italian girl's pants that night.

"Come on, don't be that way, Feli. I have grandparents from Italy, and they say that in heaven the lovers are Italian." He winked. If the situation had been different, Feli would have burst out laughing right then and there, but she was more preoccupied with getting rid of Chris to care about his corny pick up lines.

Ludwig picked Chris up by the neck and pinned him to a wall. "I don't know who you think you are, but obviously the girl isn't interested in you! If I catch you touching her again, you're going through the window!" The drunk German growled as he slowly released the man.

"A-alright man! I get it. She's your girl, I won't touch her again!" Chris scrambled to his feet and darted away.

Ludwig redirected his attention to Feli. "You're alright? That skuzball didn't hurt you, did he?"  
Feli shook her head. "I'm fine. Gratzi. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't..." She stopped talking because it appeared that the German had stopped listening. He was checking out a rather busty girl's chest. "Alright, I think it's time to get you home before you get arrested for molesting one of these women..." She grabbed his hand and looked around for Gilbert. She couldn't find him, but Alfred caught her and asked if she'd seen him.

"Hey, have you seen Gil? I can't find him or Maddie anywhere..." Alfred looked worried. Feli smiled. "I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine." Alfred nodded and let Feli wander off. Feli led Ludwig out of the bar.

Once they were out of the bar, Feli let go of Ludwig's hand. "I'll be right back, I forgot my purse." She went and back inside and reclaimed her purse that had been sitting at the table. Nothing was missing, so she went back outside, then had to hold back her laughter.

"Hey baby, how you doin'." Ludwig was chatting up a mailbox. "Ahh, the silent type, hmmm?" He stroked the mailboz. "That's right, the girl I came here with *hic* never shuts up. No! *hic* Don't give me that look! We're not a thing, we're just *hic* best friends!" he looked offended. "Fine. You don't want my love? I'll just go find someone else."  
By this point Feli was dying. If her camera hadn't been stuffed in her bra, she would have been taking pictures. She pulled out her camera in case he did something else. She put her camera in her pocket for easier access and went over to Ludwig. "Come on, Lud. Let's get you home." She looked at him. "I need your keys first." Ludwig pouted like a child.

"Why? I can still drive! I'm drunk than not!" He slurred. Feli rolled her eyes and tried to think of how to get his keys. She batted her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"Can I drive home, per favore?" She looked up at him. He smiled, not being able to resist that face. He reached into his pocket and gave her his keys. "Only since you asked so nicely." He grinned.

She took the keys and led the way to the car. She let go of his hand to unlock the doors, then heard him talking again.

"You are so much more beautiful than the other girl I talked to. *hic* Just look at those curves." Ludwig sounded like he was trying to be seductive again. Feli sighed and turned around.

"I'm really sorry about my friend... He drank quite... a bit..." She started laughing hysterically and pulled out her camera. She took a video. Ludwig was chatting up a parking meter now. He ran his hands up and down the parking meter, and it expired, letting out a ding.

"You'll be mein girlfriend!? That's great!" He got down on his knees and kissed the parking meter lightly. "You'll never under*hic*stand how happy you've made me." Ludwig then started to passionately kiss the parking meter.

Feli's camera let out a beep, telling her the battery was almost dead. She switched it off of video and snapped a few pictures of him, with his lips still pressed against the parking meter. She shoved her camera back in her bra, then went to pull Ludwig off the parking meter. "Come on, Lover boy. Let's get you home." She laughed silently and led the drunken German to his car. Ludwig looked back at the parking meter and mouthed "Call me."

Since the doors had already been unlocked, she opened the passenger side door and pushed Ludwig into his seat, then closed him in. She got into the driver's seat and drove him back to his house, the drunken German slurring his words and muttering the whole way. Feli hadn't had too too much to drink, so she wasn't drunk, but she was getting very sleepy. She pulled into Ludwig's driveway and yawned.

She dragged him up to his room and got him into his bed, where he promptly passed out. She struggled a bit, but managed to wrestle his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants off so he'd sleep more comfortably. She let out another yawn. She didn't see the harm in borrowing one of his shirts and climbing into bed with him for the night. She stripped down to her underwear and pulled one of Ludwig's shirts from his drawer, then over her head. Feli yawned again and crawled into Ludwig's bed next to him. She was way to tired to go all the way to the guest room, or back to her house. She fell asleep almost immediately, snoring lightly.

The next morning Ludwig woke up with a pounding headache. The sunlight poured through his window and he rolled over with a light groan. He looked over and his heart skipped a beat. Feliciana was peacefully sleeping in his bed next to him. He didn't want to wake her, so he bit back a scream. He tried desperately to remember what had happened the night before, but all he could remember was chatting someone up and making out with them, and even with that he couldn't remember the girl's face. He looked at Feli with eyes full of panic. He came to the conclusion that he'd slept with her. He let out a groan and tried to sort things out in his head.

The groan was just enough to wake Feli slightly. She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to be awake yet. Ludwig wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Feli, I'm so sorry about last night. If you don't want to be around me, I completely understand." He apologized. Feli gave him a confused look.

"Ludwig, what are you talking about? You were drunk and I made sure you got home safe!" She blushed at the German's sudden affection. Ludwig hadn't been listening to her at all.

"If you end up pregnant I'll take full responsibility for my actions." Ludwig pulled her even closer, nearly choking her.

She blinked. "What do you-? Oh! You've got it all wrong, Ludwig." Feli let out a laugh. "Lud, nothing happened last night. You have nothing to worry about."

"But you're wearing nothing but one of my shirts, and you're in my bed, and I'm not fully clothed!" He tried to come to terms with what he'd just heard.

She laughed again. "Ludwig, you worry too much! I was just really sleepy last night and didn't want to walk home. After I got you in bed I got you undressed so you'd sleep better, and I borrowed one of your shirts." She smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Ludwig let out a sigh of relief, then grabbed his head. "Mein gott that's a relief. I vas terrified that I'd just screwed up our friendship with something terrible." He blushed deeply then let out a small moan. "Feli, could you do me a favor?"  
She looked at him. "Hungover again?" She sighed. "Don't move I'll get you some asprin and a glass of water." She patted his hand and got out of bed. She left the room and came back later with an asprin and some water. "You really value our friendship, si?" She looked at him as he took his asprin.

Ludwig downed is asprin and water and blushed. "Ja. If I lost you as a friend, I don't know what I'd do. My life would be pretty empty."

She let out a light laugh and smiled at him. "You may be a little goofy sometimes, Ludwig, but it would take a lot to make me leave. I'm going to be your friend forever, so you never have to worry about it."


End file.
